Facade
by GurrenGao
Summary: Hikari drops a bomb on Daisuke, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Takesuke. Yamachi.


**Digimon: Façade**

**By Dr Niis Bunny Doll  
**

**Summary: **Hikari drops a bomb on Daisuke, but he doesn't seem to mind. Takesuke. Yamachi.

**Pairings: **Takesuke, Yamachi

**Rating: **T, for implied sex

**Disclaimer: **Why do we even DO disclaimers on fanfiction? If I owned Digimon, this wouldn't be called *FAN* or *FICTION*. It would just be called another episode.

**Warnings: **This fanfic contains shounen-ai. This means MALExMALE relationship! So don't read if you don't like.

**A/N:** Daisuke and Takeru are both 17 in this.

* * *

Daisuke stuttered, "Hikari…y-you're…you're WHAT?!"

"I told you." She said, "I'm going out with Sora."

The bearer of courage blinked, "Wait wait wait! When did this happen? I mean—you're both gay?"

Hikari facepalmed, "YES!"

Daisuke leaned against a wall for support, "But I thought…you and TK…"

She shook her head, "Daisuke, Takeru and I are like brother and sister. It'd be too awkward. I love him, but not like that."

Daisuke stood there for a moment before grinning, "I'm happy for you."

Hikari analyzed him for a moment, "Are you? It's pretty obvious that you liked me."

Motomiya nodded, "I am happy for you. Besides, who said I liked _you_?"

Daisuke turned on his heels and walked away, leaving Hikari to the ambiguity of that question.

Takeru smiled as Hikari came in with her homework, "How did he take it?"

Hikari shook her head, "You know what? I'm not sure. He told me he was happy for me."

Takeru knew there was something more, "And…?"

She shrugged, "I asked him if he was really happy because it was pretty obvious he liked me. Then he just gave me this weird answer I'm still trying to figure out. Normally, I'd probably just see it as his way of denial, but he seemed pretty sincere."

They heard the door open and close and Taichi talking, "Did you see that last shot I made? It was so AWESOME!"

"Yes I saw it Taichi." Yamato was smiling as he walked into the kitchen, "Hey little bro. Hey Hikari."

Taichi ran in, tracking mud through the hall with his cleats, "Hey Hikari! Did you tell Daisuke yet?"

Hikari didn't feel like explaining it again, "Yes. He took it fine. He said he was happy for me."

The soccer player raised an eyebrow, "Was he?"

He was interrupted when Yamato came up behind him angrily, "God damnit Taichi! Take off your cleats! You're tracking mud inside!"

Taichi blinked, "Oops…" He took off his cleats and put them by the door.

Yamato glared at him for a moment before noticing that Takeru and Hikari seemed as if they were interrupted in the middle of something private.

He came up behind the brunette and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Hey Taichi…why don't we go celebrate your victory upstairs?" He kissed his neck to further the hint.

Taichi grinned, "Upstairs it is then!" The soccer player dashed off.

Yamato followed leisurely behind him before winking at Takeru and then following him upstairs.

Takeru looked back at Hikari, "What did he say?"

Hikari took out her homework, "Well, he basically hinted that I wasn't even the person he liked in the first place."

The bearer of hope chuckled, "Now that's surprising."

Hikari rolled her eyes, "No kidding. Now how about that homework?"

Takeru nodded as he got out his own materials.

Following school the next day, Takeru caught up with Daisuke, "Hey Daisuke. I heard Hikari told you about her and Sora. You okay?"

Daisuke shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Takeru smirked, "Well…you have been a little obsessive over her. One would think that you had eyes for her."

Motomiya smiled, looking at him, "Maybe at one time I did. Not anymore."

Takeru smiled back, "That's good." He thought for a moment, "Did you want to go with me to the Digital World this afternoon? Patamon and I were going to have a campout and were wondering if you and Veemon wanted to come."

Daisuke nearly leaped into the air, "Yes! Just let me pack my bags and I'll meet you at your house okay?"

Takeru nodded with that same smile, "I'll be waiting."

Sure enough, they met and travelled into the Digital World.

Daisuke blinked, looking around, "Where are Patamon and Veemon?"

Two arms snaked around his waist and Takeru's warm body made contact with his back, "They'll be coming a few hours late."

Daisuke turned in the embrace, kissing the bearer of hope, "Wait a minute! You've been planning this all along!"

Takeru chuckled, "Astute as always love."

"I'm what?"

"Nevermind." Takeru said slipping off Daisuke's shirt, kissing and sucking at the skin on his neck.

Daisuke groaned, "S-Sex fiend."

Takeru began to unbutton Daisuke's pants, "You're not complaining, are you?"

Daisuke put his hand on Takeru's face, causing the other digidestined to pause, "Why would I be complaining 'Keru?" He leaned up and kissed him passionately.

Takeru grinned, "I don't know Dais. I'll make sure that I do an excellent job so that complaints aren't necessary."

The couple lay with blankets on top of their naked bodies. Takeru had his arms around Daisuke, holding him against his chest.

Daisuke entwined his fingers with his lover's, "So does this mean we can tell people now? You know, since we know it won't hurt Hikari?"

The bearer of hope squeezed his hand, "Yeah. I wasn't sure I could keep up that façade much longer anyway. Do you even KNOW how hard it is to keep my hands off of you in public?"

"About as hard as it is for me I'd guess." Daisuke laughed, turning over and curling into Takeru.

"Um…Daisuke? Why are you and Takeru naked?" Veemon asked, both he and Patamon looking on in curiosity.

Daisuke facepalmed, "Oh gods…I KNEW we forgot something!"

Takeru chuckled, getting up and proceeding to explain the birds and the bees to their partners.

* * *

**A/N: **SHORTEST. STORY. EVER. Well, maybe not ever, but shortest story I've ever written that I felt satisfied enough to end. This was originally going to be longer, but it ended up somehow being a short one-shot…maybe I'll write another chapter to see how things turn out? For some reason, I just REALLY wanted to write Takesuke. There's just not enough. There's plenty of Daikeru, which I have no problem with, but I think Takeru has the capability of being seme…right? I mean, Daisuke can be the clueless and adorable uke can't he? Come on folks. Write more Takesuke! Reviews appreciated, but "OMG THEY'RE GAY" flames will be ignored.


End file.
